Your Smile
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Bayi mungil berambut hitam dengan mata merah. Senyuman tidak muncul, namun karena ibunya telah memberikan nama memakai dari buah "Natsume". Senyuman bayi bernama Natsume telah ada. Senyuman menghubungkan antara dirinya dan Mikan. Enjoy Reading! #26


**Your Smile**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi

**Peringatan: **Cerita spesial Natsume saat lahir ke dunia. Saya memakai rate T untuk jaga-jaga.

**.o.O.o.**

"Aku pulang, sayangku!" teriak seorang laki-laki yang membuka pintu sambil membawa barang belanjaan. Saat ingin masuk di menutup pintunya dan berjalan ke arah seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di kursi.

"Selamat datang," kata sang perempuan tersebut yang sedang menggendong anak bayi mungil berambut hitam tertidur di pelukannya.

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja, sayang? Apa badanmu tidak enakkan?" tanya laki-laki yang ternyata adalah suami perempuan tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ioran. Kamu terlalu khawatir."

"Tapi, Kaoru..." Lalu, laki-laki bernama Ioran Hyuuga melihat istrinya yang bernama Kaoru memainkan komputer yang ada di hadapannya. "Kamu menyalakan komputer lagi? Aku 'kan sudah melarangmu untuk berhenti bekerja dan menyuruhmu untuk istirahat?" Ioran memarahi Kaoru.

"Maaf... Maaf..." balas Kaoru dengan meminta maaf.

"Sejak kamu melahirkan anak kita, kamu berada di antara hidup dan mati. Apakah kamu tidak ingat? Jika kamu seperti ini, seharusnya kamu berada di Rumah Sakit sekarang."

"Aku bilang aku minta maaf..."

Ioran menghela napas pasrah atas keras kepala istrinya. Dia pun meletakkan barang belanjaannya di dapur dan kembali menatap Kaoru yang termenung.

"... Apakah kamu melihat di mana Yuka-_san_ berada?"

Kaoru terdiam dan mengangkat kepala Natsume, mencium pipi mungilnya, "Sejak aku juga memberikan kelahiran pada bayi ini, aku tidak tahu. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan susahnya lari dan sembunyi dari pertahanan seseorang demi melindungi bayi mungil di lenganmu."

"Kaoru-_san..._"

"Tidak sama sepertiku." Kaoru mengingat Yuka meminta maaf kepadanya sambil membawa bayi Yuka yang masih kecil, "Tangisan bayi Yuka sampai ke hatinya. Dengan hanya "Mikan" di sampingnya," Kaoru memegang batu milik Yuka yang telah diberikan. "Aku berharap mereka akan baik-baik saja."

_Mungkin aku tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin merasakan bisa melihat dia lagi sampai kapan pun. _Kaoru masih mengingat di mana Yuka meminta untuk menjaga batu Alice agar bisa melindungi dirinya dan keluarganya dan juga tidak mempersulit keadaannya setiap kali dia menggunakan kekuatannya.

Ioran melihat wajah istrinya yang terdengar sedih, hanya memasang wajah sedih pula. Ioran menunduk, "Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja. Sebelum kamu merasakan lagi, lebih baik melihat bersama-sama," kata Ioran tersenyum meletakkan barang belanjaan ke meja dapur. "Ah, aku mendapatkan makanan sehat di toko hari ini, dan aku berharap kamu mau makan dan bisa sehat kembali."

"Aku tidak suka makanan berlemak dan bau amis," ucap Kaoru berwajah datar.

"Kamu tidak mau tinggal di rumah sakit, jadi kamu tidak punya pilihan lagi," kata Ioran sambil menyanyikan lagu, "Dan makanan ini tidak berlemak dan bau amis." Ioran mengambil sesuatu di barang belanjaannya, "Saat aku sibuk mencari sesuatu. Aku memikirkan nama anak kita. Itulah kenapa..."

Ioran memperlihatkan sebuah buku khusus nama anak-anak bayi sambil memperlihatkan wajah senyuman khas Ioran Hyuuga.

Kaoru masih berwajah datar, "Tidak bisakah aku tidak mendengar nama "Kintarou"?"

Ioran menangis mendengar kalimat ejekkan Kaoru, "Tidak. Kita pernah berbicara ini sebelumnya!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu mau membelikan aku rokok, kopi, dan cokelat untukku?" tanya Kaoru tidak melirik Natsume yang berdecak kesal, memperlihatkan kerutan dahi mungilnya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU MEMBELINYA!" teriak Ioran. Ioran mengambil Natsume dari pelukan Kaoru saat Kaoru mencari sesuatu di tumpukkan belanjaan.

"Aku 'kan hanya bercanda."

"Kamu tidak memperlihatkan sesuatu tentang kecandaanmu itu, Kaoru-_san_!" Ioran mengelus-elus punggung Natsume kecil, berbisik manis agar kerutan di dahi Natsume berhenti. Namun, Natsume kecil masih mengerutkan kening dan berdecak kesal karena apa.

"Apa ini "_Natsume Tea_"?" Kaoru menemukan kotak Teh bernama _Natsume Tea_.

"Ah, iya..." Ioran berbicara sambil memberikan botol susu ke Natsume, dan Natsume meminumnya. "Itu rekomendasi untukku dari pemilik toko. Dia bilang itu bagus untuk nutrisi. Dia bilang juga buah bernama "Natsume" berasal dari buah juga bilang kalau buah itu sangat populer di Korea sebagai minuman. Itu tidak ada kafein di dalam teh, jadi menjadi sangat bagus."

Ioran melanjutkan, "Aku tidak diam saja jika itu sangat baik untuk ibu yang menyusui bayi. Tapi, jika aku melihat gambar buah Natsume, aku hanya melihat warna matamu dan anak kita saja," ucap Ioran tersenyum bahagia. "Jadi, aku mengambil dan mencarinya di internet kalau itu sangat menyehangatkan, bukan? Dan juga sangat manis jika diminum."

Kaoru menghela napas, masih memandang kotak buah _Natsume Tea_. "Sebenarnya Natsume ini sangat mirip dengan batu Aliceku. "Natsume", hmmm?"

Masih teringat saat Kaoru melahirkan bayi laki-laki mungil berambut hitam dan dua mata berwarna merah. Suatu saat anak laki-lakinya akan menjadi seperti dirinya, lemah. Hidupnya akan menjadi tidak terkendali karena ada bagian hidupnya termakan oleh kekuatan Alice itu sendiri. Tentu saja Kaoru tidak bisa mencegahnya karena itu sudah menjadi takdir anak laki-laki ini. Akhirnya bayinya akan menjadi lemah setiap bayinya akan memakai kekuatan Alice terus menerus.

Kaoru memandang bayi laki-laki dengan tatapan sendu. Tentu bayi itu bisa melihat ibunya memandangnya sedih, akhirnya bayi itu tidak menangis melihat wajah sedih Kaoru.

_Warna buah merah... Mirip sepertiku dan anak ini... _Kaoru merunduk, wajahnya ditutup poninya yang panjang. "Betul-betul sehat dan buah keberuntungan, "Natsume"... Dia sama sepertiku."

"Hah? Tadi kamu mengatakan apa?" tanya Ioran sambil membaca buku, memasang wajah polosnya.

"Baiklah. Aku putuskan, nama anak ini menjadi "Natsume"!"

"HAH!" seru Ioran kaget. "Kenapa kamu memutuskan hal itu secara sepihak tanpa meminta persetujuanku!"

Kaoru melihat bayinya bernama Natsume tersenyum, "Woah! Lihat, lihat, anak ini seperti "Natsume", 'kan! Kalau diberi nama "Kintarou", itu sangat terlihat sangat jelek."

"I-iya, tapi... Aku merasa "Natsume" terdengar pintar daripada "Kintarou", tapi..." Ioran masih menolak nama pemberian Kaoru kepada bayi laki-laki mereka.

"Aku memilihnya karena namanya terdengar sehat," sahut Kaoru berwajah datar.

"Jika sebuah nama sehat apa yang kamu mau, aku bisa memberikan dia "Kentarou", "Hokuto", "Raou"! Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" Ioran berseru sangat kesal dengan nama yang dipilih Kaoru.

"Ah, dia tersenyum," Kaoru melihat anak semata wayangnya tersenyum atau bisa dibilang menyeringai.

"Sebuah nama yang memiliki harapan terhebat..." Ioran masih saja protes tanpa pikir panjang. Masih tidak menerima nama tersebut.

"Jika kamu masih begitu berharap apa yang aku punya, ya." Kaoru mendekatkan wajahnya ke Natsume kecil, mencium pipinya dengan bibir merah, "Nama dia akan melindunginya." _Merah, sepertiku... Merah, sama sepertiku, tapi mirip seperti buah. Aku berharap dia akan menjadi hebat setiap waktu daripada diriku._

"Kaoru-_san_..."

"Dan juga, itu akan menjadi hubungan dengan anak Yuka. Namanya kalau tidak salah adalah "Mikan". "Sebuah kehidupan penuh antara buah dan bunga". Kedengarannya menakjubkan tapi, aku ingin tetap ada hubungan sampai akhir, kapan pun dan di mana pun." Kaoru membayangkan sesuatu di mana ada benang merah menghubungkan anak Kaoru dan anak Yuka. _Yuka, jika aku tidak melihatmu lagi suatu saat nanti... kita akan selalu berhubungan selamanya. Jika itu bukan dari kita melainkan dari anak-anak kita. Apapun yang akan terjadi, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Itu harapanku..._

Kaoru membayangkan di mana saat Mikan dan Natsume bertemu. Yuka juga bisa merasakan akan terjadi harapan indah antara anaknya, Mikan dan anaknya Kaoru, Natsume.

"Itulah kenapa, menerima nama Natsume sekarang, 'kan?" Kaoru tersenyum melihat Ioran sepertinya setuju atas keputusan tetapnya.

"Y-ya... Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi tentang itu. Tapi, kamu tidak mau melihat buku nama-nama anak-anak dulu...?" harap Ioran.

"Ah... Aku tidak butuh itu lagi," jawab Kaoru lantang. Kaoru melihat Natsume, "Benar, Natsume! Lihat! Natsume tersenyum! Sepertinya dia menyukai nama itu!" Kaoru melihat anaknya tersenyum puas pada pilihan Kaoru. Tentu saja Kaoru sangat senang mendengarnya.

Ioran mendekati Kaoru dan Natsume kecil, wajahnya berbinar-binar menatap bayi pertamanya tersenyum bahagia dikarenakan sebuah nama, "Ah! Itu senyuman pertamanya! Lucu!"

_Yuka, beberapa waktu ini, masihkah "Mikan"-mu tersenyum? Tangan kecilnya menggenggam sesuatu dan menjelajah sebuah masa depan di depannya... Di mana pun kamu berada. Terserah apa yang kamu capai. Aku tahu suatu hari nanti, aku bisa melihat senyuman wajahmu lagi._

Yuka mendengar suara Kaoru entah dari mana membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Yuka menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Tetesan air mata di kelopak matanya berhamburan keluar satu demi satu. Yuka juga bisa membayangkan di mana anaknya akan tersenyum melihat dunia masa depan tanpa ada keraguan di dalam wajahnya. Menyosong hari demi hari dengan senyuman indahnya bagaikan matahari.

"Senyumanmu bagaikan kebahagiaan untukku."

**- The End -  
**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Natsume sangat keren. Ternyata nama itu diambil dari nama buah China, Natsume. Sangat terkenal di Korea karena dipakai sebagai minuman yang menyehatkan. Mungkin akan ada typos di atas, karena saya buru-buru membuatnya. Berada di luar kota pula. Hari sabtu lagi -_- ... Tapi, saya tidak akan sedih karena hal ini. Terima kasih pada kalian sudah membaca ini tanpa review dan saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan sesuatu di atas, ya.

Love and Hug,

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Kendari, 12/15/2012

**Published Date: **12/21/2012


End file.
